User talk:KyleATtotaldrama!
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Total Drama City Wide Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring W ikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse ﻿ Conect W/ Kyle ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ hey Kyle can I join your new camp with this charictor I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 00:20, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Brenda I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 00:38, December 16, 2011 (UTC) yo kyle, can i be an admin here, im sorry if i did a bad job on TDMU D:, but can i? its your choice, but youre gonna need more admins on this wiki in case that incident on TDMU happens again. Rated D for Darkmeister 05:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Can Madie join to Total Drama ???? :):):D Sweet :*:*:*Madie12321 16:51, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I have a question because you know I wrote a translator and what it means pic:) pic this is a photo Madie12321 22:34, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Thank u 4 Iyanna Kyle Tami34 16:38, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Can i be a admin please? Its your choice and i wont hate you if you say no.Ferrai Dude 22:07, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kyle. Just want to say that I want to be an admend here. its ok if u dont let me be. Thats all that have to be said. Tami34 22:42, December 18, 2011 (UTC) excellent, ill work on it right aay, but, when you mean cloudy, do you mean, like its gonna rain? so should i just make the whole sky grey (im not good at drawing clouds) Thanks for making me a better Scarlet!!! <3 :)guess who!:) 06:59, December 19, 2011 (UTC) sorry this might b a bit annoying but u kinda forgot Scarlet's side fringe :) guess who!:) 07:48, December 20, 2011 (UTC) um kyle, you are strangly blocked on total drama wiki, i dont know why, but what did you do? not sure, but i hear you got blocked due to sockpuppet cause of this acount known as User:RayATMariah2012, and KyleAttotaldrama, im not sure but i only heard of it :S go on the TDCW chat now, ill tell you all about it. fine, i might give you another chance, IF this is really the truth and someone used your email, go on the chat, and ill give you proof. go on the chat now, ill discuss this with you myself. KYLE WHAT HAPPENED TO U!!!! I MISS U FROM THE TOTAL DRAMA WIKI!!! PLEASE GET ON CHAT WHEN U SEE THIS!!!! Tami34 22:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Are u online now????? Tami34 05:30, December 26, 2011 (UTC)